


Ostinato

by ChaoticDemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, character introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the Carrows, comfort is hard to come by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostinato

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at FF.Net.

When the Carrows came to Hogwarts, everything changed. Laughter and joy no longer permeated the hallways; instead, cries rang from every corner, and fear seemed to seep into the stonework. Free time was filled with abject misery and the thought of detention was enough to fill even the bravest students with dread. Even the classes not taught by the Death Eaters were different. The teachers may have tried to prevent the atmosphere from creeping into their classrooms, but, unable to completely hide their own feelings, they were largely unsuccessful.

Only one class remained the same; Professor Binns was so oblivious to the events unfolding around him, he didn’t even notice when History of Magic became the most popular lesson in the school. With him, there were no admonishments to be careful, no conspicuous pauses in the roll calls where other students should have been. If a pupil entered his classroom with suspicious injuries, he didn't look at them with pity. He simply droned on, murmuring the same words he had been for decades. It was familiar and comforting, and the children took comfort where they could get it.


End file.
